1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a chip package structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) is a disturbance caused by an electromagnetic field which impedes the proper performance of an electronic device. Since EMI can arise from a number of sources, EMI is present in all areas of electronics. Hence, for the electronic devices, it is important to have efficient EMI protection to reduce the level of EMI to an acceptable level and to ensure the normal operation.